Around the corner of your eye
by lizz.xd
Summary: Sora le escribe una carta a su amor antes de que el tome una importante decision
1. Chapter 1

mi segundo fic, no soy de escribir mucho, prefiero leer, pero ayer estaba estudiando con musica de fondo y al escuchar esta cancion se me vino a la mente al instante que era ideal para una Sorateada.  
lel songfic se divide en dos capitulos, Sin mas que decir salvo que digimon no me pertence y blah blah blah, aaaa la cancion tampoco me pertenece, es de los A* teens, no se si alguien ademas de mi se acordara de ellos.  


* * *

  
**  
"Around The Corner of Your Eye"**

Querido Yamato:  
El motivo de esta carta es simplemente reiterarte lo que te he dicho mas de un millón de veces, que puedes contar conmigo para todo y que siempre estaré contigo ¿Como no estarlo? si eres mi razón para vivir, a veces cuando despierto por las noche te admiro, mientras duermes junto a mi, y de forma instantánea se esboza una sonrisa en mi cara, no es por el hecho de que te veas chistoso durmiendo con la boca abierta botando una que otra gota de saliva ( lo que no es muy agradable para quien duerme contigo o lava las sabanas ósea yo), si no que es por que me doy cuenta de lo feliz que soy a tu lado.  
Esas noches mientras te observo me pregunto si el hecho de tener que afrontar esta dura tarea que es estar un tiempo separados a causa de tu trabajo dañara nuestra relación, y es entonces que con solo mirarte se la respuesta a esa estupida pregunta, después acaricio tu cabello que desprende un aroma a manzanilla que inunda nuestra habitación, te doy un suave beso para que no despiertes, porque ambos sabemos lo ogro que te pones cuando te despiertan. Después de esa pequeña rutina duermo con una paz y tranquilidad inigualable, son increíbles los efectos que a pesar de los años aun tienes en mí.

If you knew how many nights  
I've been sitting by your bed  
Running fingers through your hair  
While you're asleep.

Sé que el hecho de que te hallan asignado tu primera misión espacial, produce sentimientos encontrados en ambos, por un lado esta la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño y llegar donde pocos han llegado, y por el otro esta el hecho de tener q separarnos por un año y medio, también sé que no hemos tenido una conversación seria al respecto, sobretodo por que mis nervios al abordar el tema hacen salir lo peor de mi y como consecuencia de aquello termino haciéndote tontas bromas hasta que se te olvide el tema, como por ejemplo cuando recibiste la noticia de que irias a la luna, me escondí y empecé a llamarte, cuando volteaste te diste cuenta de que no había nadie, pero al volverte hacia el otro extremo salte encima tuyo dándote el susto de tu vida, y a la vez dándote besos, abrazos y otras tipos de placeres, que sé que ninguna misión al espacio te dará, al menos claro que yo este en ella.

Every time I call your name  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
You turn around to look for me  
And no one's there

Aunque no lo aparenté en el momento la noticia me golpeo, yo sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero obvio prefería que fuera tarde, es decir año y medio sin ti, ¿que hare? La verdad no lo se, se me partirá el corazón, pero tengo por seguro que aunque eso ocurra, verte cumplir tu sueño y ver tu alegría y felicidad, compensaran con creces la agonía y tristeza de mi corazón.  
Donde sea que estés o vayas, aunque no este físicamente, siempre estaré en tu corazón y esperando por ti, por el simple hecho que te amo y mi amor no tiene fronteras ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo o planeta.

Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know

Probablemente me pasare los días pensando en donde estarás, la respuesta será bastante obvia, a millones de kilometros, al menos tendré el consuelo de saber que tu corazón estará siempre conmigo.  
Te cuento un secretito a Taichi se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de que me fuera a vivir a la muralla china, para que así nos pudiéramos seguir viendo a pesar de la distancia, por supuesto que yo pensé y a la vez me extrañe de como se le habia podido ocurrir una una metáfora tan linda, pero al verlo con todo el equipo de campamento que me tenia de regalo, cai en la realidad que era que él de verdad pensaba que con el solo hecho de estar en la muralla china, tu me verías claramente desde la luna, igual le dije que lo pensaría, como una forma de agradecer su preocupación.

Aunque su idea no me sirvió de nada, me dio otra idea a mi, pensé que cada día a una hora precisa que concordemos ( para la cual tendremos que sincronizar nuestros relojes), yo mirare la luna porque se que estarás ahí o en camino a, lo que para mi es lo mismo, y tu como te preguntaras en donde estoy yo, podrás ver un puntito no tan lejano que conocemos como planeta tierra (viste que yo igual manejo uno que otro concepto astronómico), creo que haciendo eso nos sentiremos mas cerca a pesar de las distancias que claramente nos separaran, Ojala existiera alguna forma de poder conectar los sueños, porque de ser así nos juntaríamos en los sueños, aunque correríamos el riesgo de que nos despidan a ambos de nuestros respectivos trabajos por dormir todo el día, así que es mejor que no, y si le sugerimos a la NASA que manden a Koushiro al espacio para que investigue si se puede abrir la puerta al digimundo desde alla, ¿te imaginas?, seria todo mucho mas facil, mmmm que lindo es soñar.

If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye

Se que aun no estas convencido de aceptar esta oportunidad, que segun yo y todo el mundo es la oportunidad de tu vida, y quiero que sepas que si decides que no quieres hacerlo yo te apoyare sin importar nada y entonces podremos empezar a concretar otros proyectos que teníamos para el futuro, como **casarnos**, viajar por el mundo y cuando tengamos más estabilidad tener hijos.  
suena lindo ¿cierto?, Pero de verdad quieres dejar a un lado tu sueños y preguntarte en el futuro ¿que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera aceptado?, no creo que eso sea lo mejor, lo mas probable es que tu duda sobre aceptar o no sea en gran parte por causa mia, se que te sientes culpable dejandome tanto tiempo y que sufririas tanto o mas que yo estando separados, pero yo estare bien, extrañandote como loca, pero bien y tu al igual que yo estaras bien, trabajando en lo que mas te gusta poniendole tu mayor esfuerzo, para que te seleccionen para misiones futuras, por que yo se Yamato Ishida que tu haras historia. y no lo digo por ser tu novia, es solo porque lo sé, llamalo intuicion femenina.  
Las cosas que dije, mejor dicho escribí anteriormente las haremos eventualmente, como teníamos planificado, todo a su tiempo para viajes e hijos tenemos muchos años por delante.

Espero que no pienses que estoy tratando de echarte de la casa o algo por el estilo, por que sabes que nada me haría mas feliz que tenerte conmigo siempre, es solo que no quiero quela oportunidad de cumplir el mas grande de tus sueños se arruine, y menos por mi culpa, seria algo que jamas podria perdonarme. Aun asi prometo que respetare la decisión que tomes y daré lo mejor de mi para que te sientas satisfecho al respecto.

I could be your pot of gold  
Everything you're wishing for,

But do you really want to find  
The rainbows end.  
Let me know and I'll come true  
I will give my all to you  
But don't let anybody take  
Your dream away

creo que escribi todo lo que aun no puedo decirte a la cara, pero algun dia tratare de que los nervios no me maten y hablaremos al respecto

**Te amo y amare por siempre sin importar las distancias o decisiones**  
** Tu Sora aún Takenouchi. (nótese la indirecta del aún)**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, la verdad no soyn muy romantica porque me da como verguenza mostrarme asi por la vida, pero creo que cuando encuentras a la persona ideal con quien puedes ser 100% tu cambias por completo eso, creo que eso le paso a Yamato cuando conocio a Sora, y viceversa, pero Akioshi Hongo no lo mostro ¬¬, a nu importa yo sigo creyendo eso que es lo mas importante. saludos a tods y a continuacion el segundo capi


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capi, como notaran se situa un tiempo despues que la primera carta  
Solo decir lo mismo que en el capi anterior ni digimon ni la cancion me pertenecen ¬¬  
Enjoy!

**"Around The Corner of Your Eye"**

Querido Yamato:  
En este momento un millón de sentimientos afloran en mí, la mayoría de ellos encontrados por el hecho de que el día que tanto habíamos esperamos y a la vez temido ya esta aquí.

Ahora estamos en la central espacial, tu estas con tus compañeros respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa antes del gran despegue, mientras yo escribo esta carta que te pretendo hacer llegar antes de que nos separemos.  
En la conferencia de prensa a lo lejos veo a tu padre que ha sido enviado como reportero para cubrir la historia, en sus ojos se ve el orgullo que siente de tenerte como hijo y a pesar de conocer bastante a tu padre y se como los Ishida son, creo que vi unos ojos bastante cristalinos, llámame loca si quieres pero estoy casi segura que mas de una lagrima se le escapo; sin duda ese será un reportaje muy especial y emotivo. Con Takeru nos hemos propuesto grabar cada programa y reportaje que hagan sobre ustedes, así que ha tu regreso tendrás que pasar muchas horas en el sofá viendo la toneladas de videos que tendremos para ti.  
Mi vida, mi cielo, mi todo como dije anteriormente en otra carta, mi amor no tiene fronteras en este o ningún otro mundo… o planeta, y ese amor tan inmenso que tengo hacia ti es el que me ayudara a soportar este tiempo sin ti.  
Aunque igual me ayudare bastante el calendario especial que me mande hacer con una de las primeras fotos que nos sacamos como novios y que aun mas importante contiene exactamente los días que trascurrirán desde tu ida hasta tu regreso, te hubiese regalado uno pero no quería que tus compañeros de la misión pesaran que eras un dulce y cursi como yo, aparte en una de esas con lo mal que anda el mundo te podían hacer bullying espacial, aunque estoy mas que segura que los vencerías a todos…. Con la ayuda de gabumon.  
jajajajaja es broma, se que te sabrías defender y cuidar en la situación que sea.

Tal como te he escrito mi anterior carta cuando te pongas melancólico y te preguntes ¿donde estará mi amada Sora? Tienes que recordar lo mismo que te digo siempre  
Primero estoy en tu corazón siempre estaré ahí, sin importar distancias ni nada; y segundo estaré mirando cada noche a las 21 hrs. en punto (en mi nuevo reloj suizo perfectamente sincronizado) La luna, mientras tu miras el puntito llamado planeta tierra; y tercero estoy en tus sueños.

Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know  
If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye

Ha pasado como una hora desde que escribí las líneas anteriores pero fueron como minutos que pude disfrutar junto a ti, lamentablemente llego el momento, y con el un raro sabor agridulce, tu me miras, yo te miro, y fue como si el mundo se detuviera por completo, sé que sufres con dejarme, y también se que sabes que yo sufro también, por mas que trato no puedo evitar que una lagrima caiga por mi mejilla y fue en ese momento cuando la distancia que nos separaba se vuelve cero, gracias a un abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que duraría por siempre, después me envolviste en un suave beso que se sintió tan maravilloso como el primero que nos dimos, contuve la mayor cantidad de lagrimas que pude, es algo difícil pensando que el amor de mi vida se ira por año y medio, pero el hecho de verte realizar tu sueño es razón suficiente pero para que yo vuelva a sonreír o al menos tratar de dibujar algo que parezca una sonrisa en mi.  
Mire a mi alrededor y obviamente no éramos los únicos en esta situación, en el corazón de todos se escuchaba la canción del adiós, en algunos como en el de nosotros se escuchaba por primera vez y en otros se ha escuchado tantas veces que el CD ya se rallo, pero no por eso es menos doloroso que la primera vez.  
Termine de contemplar tan angustiosa escena al notar que estaban abriendo las recaras por las cuales tenían que entrar en el transbordador espacial.  
Y hay fue cuando caí en la realidad, te vas….  
note como me miraste al notar mi rostro descompuesto al notar tal hecho y vi en tus ojos el deseo de desertar de la opción que tomaste, y por eso con mi mejor sonrisa te dije como quien presenta un programa de concursos en la televisión, "Yamato Ishida es tiempo que descubras que se esconde detrás de la puerta tres"  
solo me sonreíste pero el hacerte sonreír y ver que en pocos minutos tendrás todo lo que sueñas y deseas, llena mi ser de felicidad.

There's a song playing in every heart beating  
In a key that unlocks every door  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
And it's all you're wishing for

Recuerda te Amo y amare por siempre siempre siempre  
Sora Takenouchi futura Sra Ishida (gracias amor por captar la indirecta anterior).

P.D. 1: perdón por hacerte llegar esta carta a última hora pero recién la termine. Así que como pudiste notar tuve que decirles a los guardias que era una carta de despedida de parte de tu moribunda madre (gomen Natsuko) que había creído perdida pero por arte de magia, justo ahora había aparecido.  
P.D. 2: recuerda anotar en la libreta que te dio Takeru cada suceso importante, para que se deje de joder y apenas llegues se ponga de cabeza a escribir el nuevo libro del cual habla tanto.

Besos amor y te amo y esperare con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en darle al review. saludos a todos :D 


End file.
